


Your Resolve Is Showing

by PDdoop



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: I have not beat the game, Likely gonna be an AU so I’ll link it as so., but also Jin Sakai Actual Ghost AU?????, i am just sad and in a tizzy of ideas while I wait for my controller to recharge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PDdoop/pseuds/PDdoop
Summary: When he awoke from the pain of what felt like death. He brushed it off as his resolve to save his country. Now. Things are beginning to shine in a different light after he finds himself not hungry and never needing sleep.—-Might make more of this if people like it.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Your Resolve Is Showing

He remembers when he and the many other clans stood at the beach. All with one goal in mind. Beat the mongols back from whence they came! Apart of him expected this fight to go great. Every clan was coming together to fight this battle! There’s no way they would lose. Yet he found himself awoken to the sound of screams of woman and children as their homes were burned down by the mongols he swore to beat. He had a wound on his stomach. From arrows or a sword he couldn’t remember but- he did know one thing. Almost no one survived such a grizzly fight. No one but him. He became aware of this fact once he met Yuna. A thief that had managed to save his life though swearing he had died. With her help he finds his gear (which she sold to a man) and they escape town. Once out he learns of their being a survivor. His uncle! Lord Shimura. Without a second thought he raced there to save his uncle. His injuries barely existed anymore in his mind. He rushed off to Caslte Kaneda and it’s there a suspicion came to him. 

He had shown up to a castle full of mongols with broken armor and a damaged body. Yet when he came face to face once again something deep in himself stirred. In the haze of the first fight he was stabbed and cut and left bloodied. Yet when he felt his heart almost give out that deep feeling stirring within nearly exploded out of him. Pulsing through his body like a desperate heart all into his fingertips, it felt like his body was on autopilot as his hand curled into a fist and slammed into his chest. Yet. It felt better then the best medicine! It was like a god had blessed him with the strength to push on. And push on he did. Though with the morbidly curious look of Yuna. Who had followed him to save her brother. He didn’t think about it much back then. How he survived taking arrows to the chest and how he could fight six on one and still come out on top. He remembers Yuna questioning him.

“The reason I can take such hits is my resolve to save my uncle! Now hurry!” Leaving her with that he charged forward into hordes of men. And whenever he’d feel his pulse begin to slow he’d hit his chest and find it beating faster than before. So when he stormed to save his Uncle and met the Lord that was destroying his great country. He believed he could take on the Khan. Yet as they battled it was clear. He was a samurai in broken armor. And as he was struck down and thrown over the bridge. He swore he heard his heart stop as he plummeted down the cliff side to what many would find as their deaths.

Yet when he awoke hours later. Laying on the shoreside he didn’t think about the fact it felt like his heart stopped. He even met back up with Yuna! She had made it down there. And was nearly pale in the face at the thought.

“You survived a fall from that high up!?” Yuna looked bewildered. Half expecting him to say he was joking. Instead. He gave a firm nod.

And she couldn’t help but smirk. Turning away to march onwards. But not without a, “Your Resolve Is Showing.”


End file.
